The 63rd Meeting
by NeverMakeSense
Summary: Mukuro doesn't want to let Fran go just yet. An alternate version of Phoenix of Starlight's "A Royal Meeting." M for genderbending, yuri, and mention of rape. Rushed :P
1. Mukuro's Scheme

_**And now for something completely different! An (in real life) acquaintance of mine has written a "b26" Reborn fanfiction (one of the weirdest shipping names I've heard since "Neapolitan"). Yes, it's Phoenix of Starlight's (A.K.A. Chibiko's) "A Royal Meeting," which I very much enjoy trolling. This shall be a Rule 63'd version written by me and a friend, meaning all characters are genderbent. Meaning we shall have Y-U-R-I!**_

_**UPDATE 8/15/11: Fixed some errors and rewrote some bits. Cleaned it up a bit and changed rating to 'M'  
**_

_**Commence Lulz in 3… 2… 1…**_

X_.Ò-A-Ò._X

"So you want me to take the kid in?" asked a voice from the small blue device. It was obscured by raging static, making the speaker nearly overpowered if not for his commanding voice.

"Yes, if it would be quite convenient. You DO need a Mist Guardian, correct?" came the calm response.

"Yeah, yeah. I just have to feed the kid, right?"

"As long as he's taken care of I'll be satisfied."

"Alright. I'll make sure one of the trashes take care of him."

"Thank you."

"Scum."

"I-" Mukuro was cut off by the steady beeping of his phone, and despite the other's rude departure, he smiled brightly at his companion. "Fran!" he called to the teal haired boy, who seemed reluctant to tear his eyes from his book.

"…What, Master?" asked the boy, snapping the book shut and holding it under his arm. Mukuro stifled a chuckle at the title: The Princess and the Frog.

"Hmm? Reading a romance novel, my young apprentice? I didn't know you would ever be the type for romance… Oh, the things we could have done…" Mukuro teased Fran in almost a sing-song voice, though mumbling the last part.

"Yeah, whatever. What's up?" asked Fran oblivious to Mukuro's statement.

"Xanxus says you can join the Varia!" exclaimed Mukuro.

"Yay," cheered Fran sarcastically, "so you're putting me up for adoption?"

Mukuro glanced at his apprentice and his emotions did an about-face. Fran may have always seemed to others as stoic, but Mukuro knew that Fran really felt like a kicked puppy on the inside. _I wish I could cheer him up… Maybe I can make our parting special. Hmm… Oh! Of course! He'll be with _that _lot anyway, so he should be fine. _Mukuro's countenance was graced with a mischievous smile.

"M-master?" Fran notice his mentor's grin and immediately felt uneasy. "What's on your mind?"

"…Fran." Mukuro's grin faded and was replaced with a serious expression. "You may not see me for a while. I want you to remember me, so we'll make these next moments special, okay?" He grabbed Fran by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall. He felt Fran tense. "Relax; it'll be good, alright?"

"Master…" Fran sighed as all faded to black.

X_.-._X

**The First Day**

Why… WHY… WHY! _WHY THE _FUCK_ WOULD HE _DO_ THIS TO ME! _Fran was, needless to say, in a dilemma. "'We'll make these next moments special' my _ass_!" Fran hissed as he- no, _she_ entered the building. Yes, Fran was now a _girl_. Not just any girl though; a _schoolgirl,_ complete with her sailor siut uniform and rectangular schoolbag (which she never remembered buying). She looked mostly the same, save for her now slightly larger chest and disturbing lack of "Little Fran". The short teal hair that fell to her shoulders and her small stature screamed one thing: LOLI.

Fran's footsteps echoed in the endless hall, and she was on high alert, for no one had been there to welcome him in. _The door was open, they should be more careful. It's their own fault if they don't want me here!_ Lost in her thoughts Fran didn't notice the figure popping around the corner. "GAAH!" Fran was so startled by this person that her fear knocked her to the floor right onto her ass. The moment she looked up she looked straight back down. _Is that thing even human? _Fran was appalled, and rightly so, for what stood before her was clearly a wannabe porn star.

Her head was shaved crudely, save for a single green bang. She wore star-shaped glasses and a pink apron with Valentine's Day style hearts. However, the scariest part was that the apron happened to be the ONLY thing she was wearing. Fran could simply _feel_ the woman undressing her with her eyes.

_I suppose if not for her hair, that rapist expression, that VERY uncomfortable aura she radiates, and my current lack of a penis, she would be fairly attractive. _She shook the thought out of her head. _...Honestly, how depraved am I! _Fran dared to raise her head and glance at the woman._ This must be that super-lesbian I've heard about. ...Where did I hear that again? _Before Fran's thoughts could continue, they were interrupted by the nearly bald woman.

"OMG! You're so CUTE!" squealed the woman, glomping Fran on the floor and squishing her breasts against Fran's. Fran's hand flew up from the force of the glomp and landed right on the woman's _naked ass_. "OH! Slow down tiger! I don't even know your name yet!"

Fran drew her hand back and blushed fiercely. Clenching her teeth, her eyes burned holes in the other's head. "Get. Off. Of. Me!"

"Ne," pouted the naked girl, "you're no fun at all, aren't you?" She reluctantly crawled off of Fran, but not without sneaking a kiss on the forehead and smiling widely.

"I'm the replacement for the Mist Guardian, Mammon," growled Fran, teeth still shut tightly.

"Aw~ so you're staying here with us? That's wonderful!" cheered the bald one, "So, what's the name of our new little Mist Guardian?" she gushed.

"Fran," spat the teal haired girl, finally unclenching her teeth. "You?"

"I'm Lussuria~ the Varia's mother!" she sang out.

"Mother…?" questioned Fran, almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm the sun guardian and the doctor, so people call me the Varia's mother~!" explained Lussuria with her finger to her lips.

"That's not disturbing at _all_…" Fran replied sarcastically.

"I know, right! I'm glad you understand Fran-chan!"

"Yeah, s- wait, FRAN-_CHAN_?" _I don't even know you!_

"Yeah, I mean it fits such an adorable little tsundere like you! You're just so ADORABLE~!" Lussuria squealed again.

"I'mma walk away now…" muttered Fran, slinking away from the super-lesbian. _That was scary… I don't think I can handle this job…_

"!" an abrupt scream erupted through the air, and Fran immediately covered her ears, but to no avail. She passed out.

X_.-._X

Princess the Ripper was walking through the hall when she noticed someone lying on the ground a few yards away. _She must have passed out after that idiot's shriek. Well, it's her fault for passing out and looking so helpless!_ The strange blond bent over the girl, giving her a firm shake. "No use~ I hope she isn't dead, it's more fun while they can still scream your name." The princess carefully picked up her new toy and cradled her in her arms. Her giggle was sinister she walked off with her toy, "Time for fun~ Ushishishishi…"

X_.-._X

**The Second Day**

Fran slowly open her eyes and upon seeing red, tried to flail around, only to find herself tied to a rather large bed in a VERY red room. She caught a strange essence in the air, and scrunched her nose. _What is that SMELL? And why am I tied to a bed? _Fran stopped squirming enough to hear a muffled chuckle that seem to come from the room itself.

"Ushishishishi… got a headache? That's no surprise, after that session. Kinda disappointing to see you awake though, that means you could've been conscious for it." The mysterious voice sent chills down Fran's spine, and she was too concerned with the location of her captor to worry about her position or the possible circumstances for why she was in it. She didn't ponder for very long though, as a figure walked out from under the shadows. Fran examined her closely. Her blonde hair was tied in two pigtails reached to the middle of her back. Her bangs covered her eyes like a veil, which simply added to Fran's fears. She was in the process of fixing her gothic blouse and was eying Fran with the most intense of stares. She could _feel_ it.

She squealed suddenly, "Oh, you look so helpless! So moe~!"

"W-who are you?" Fran stuttered, terrified.

"Shishishishi… Princess the Ripper."

"Okay then… _Princess the Ripper, _please untie me." Fran seethed. She ceased her struggling; the burns from her coarse bindings felt like fire.

"Oh come on Froggy~! I dun wanna!"

"It doesn't matter if- Wait… Froggy?" Fran's eyebrow arched in confusion at the blonde before him.

"Green hair, green eyes, it's only fitting, right?" Princess the Ripper began to untie her loli. She had to admit, it was a bit odd having this conversation with someone tied to a bed (and with whom you have just thoroughly raped while they were unconscious).

Fran was too angry at her new nickname to think of the events prior and responded vigorously, "No way! You can't call me that! It doesn't suit me at all!"

The gothic blonde smirked, "A peasant's opinion doesn't matter."

"PEASANT!"

"Now look here, it isn't nice to just repeat _everything_ the princess says. Be original!"

Fran gritted her teeth. _Dumb blonde..._

Fran took a deep breath. "Why was I tied to the bed?" she asked after regaining her composure and cradling her wrists awkwardly.

"Shishishi~ because I'm **lonely**…" she replied, bringing a finger to her lips and pouting.

Composure lost. Unhinging jaw in 3… 2…

"Ushishishishishishishishi~! You should see your face!" …1. The princess doubled over in laughter. Fran's face was red with pure embarrassment.

"I wish I were back with Master Mukuro… even if this is his fault."

The princess flinched and quieted herself. "Mukuro?" she echoed.

"Master Mukuro Rukudo is my illusions master. I miss him." Fran pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them tight. The frightening princess rose slowly.

"I know him," said the princess, "he beat Mammon in the battle for the rings."

"Did he," muttered Fran, lost in her thoughts. "Hm."

"Ne, ne, don't be like that," pouted the princess. She reminded Fran of Mukuro. Those last moments with him… up against the wall… Fran shivered at the memory. She noticed. "What's your relationship with him?"

"He's my illusions master. Nothing more to it." _At least, I think. I hope so._

"So you aren't… lovers, fuck-buddies, or even 'friends with benefits' then?" pressed the princess quite literally, as she touched her forehead to Fran's, almost revealing her eyes.

"NO!" cried Fran. Her answer made the other's lip's curl up into a Cheshire grin.

"So, then you wouldn't mind if I… kissed you?"

"GAAHH!" Fran backed away instinctively, and bashed her head into the headboard. "ITAI!" Her hands flew to her head and her face scrunched up in pain.

"Ushishishi… Ne, Froggy, those faces are simply HILARIOUS."

"Hey! Don't joke about my pain! Or my face! What are you, a sadist?"

"Shishishi~ it's simply the princess's nature."

"Sure… Look, I can't be expected to take you seriously if I call some blonde gothic Lolita rapist 'princess,' so what's your _real_ name?" Before Fran could process the "rapist" bit and be angry (and somewhat disturbed) by it, the blonde replied.

"Annabelle," she replied, "but you really should address me as 'princess,' 'senpai,' or 'onee-sama.'"

"Hm."

"I'm serious! I have royal blood!"

"Hm."

"Stop that!" _Or else I'm diving beneath your loli skirt again!_

"Why, does it get on your nerves?" Initiate monotone.

"Shut up!" _I'm so tying her up in public next time I rape her…_

"Hm."

"You can't talk if my lips are on your face~"

"That's cheating!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Don't be such a tsundere!"

"Who's the one who just raped me?"

"That makes me mature!"

"Does not!"

"Does t-"a faint yet familiar giggling could be heard from the door, and the pair turned to find Lussuria standing in the doorway.

"Oi! Out of the princess's room!" shouted Annabelle.

"Sorry, Bel-chan, it's just… you two are so cute together!"

"SHUT IT, SUPER-LESBIAN!" yelled the two in unison, resulting in their glares being redirect from Lussuria to each other. Lussuria giggled her naked ass away and shut the door behind her.

Fran sighed heavily and hugged her knees. _Master... What have you done to me? _She felt a chill run up her spine. ...Wait that's not a chill...

Annabelle somehow managed to sneak behind Fran and was walking her fingers up her back and breathing on her ear.

"So... would you like to be conscious this round?" whispered Annabelle.

_**SMACK!**_

"_No!_"

"Ushishishi... as you wish~!"

~X_.Ò-A-Ò._X~

…_**WHERE DOES THAT CHILD GET THE MOTIVATION TO WRITE! Honestly. The reactions from Chibiko better be worth the time and effort. It might be nice if I liked or even remotely knew anything about the anime. My knowledge is solely from Chibiko's story. Perhaps if this were Durarara or Death Note, I'd be better, but shmeezus crackerjacks. Nevertheless… I shall go on~! (I must be a masochist.)**_

_**And yes. Lussuria the super-lesbian. Along with Fran the loli and Bel-Bel Amane. /mind blown**_


	2. Introductions Gone Wrong

_**How strange it is that people like this for the yuri I cannot express… but thanks anyway I guess.**_

_**Seeing as Chibiko (Phoenix of Starlight) has advertised this story I am compelled to urge you to read her story as well. It's called "A Royal Meeting." I won't make you read it though, I kinda stopped reading at about Ch. 12 or so. I didn't as much read that as I did skim and groan in pain, not necessarily in that order.**_

_**

* * *

**_

X_.Ò-A-Ò._X

"Anyway… can we finally kiss with us both conscious?" whispered Annabelle.

"_No!"_

"Hmph! You're no fun at all…" pouted Annabelle, crossing her arms.

"Look ya bimbo. I do NOT want to kiss you," hissed Fran, clenching _everything._

"Why not? I'm a princess! That makes you my slave!" Bel widened her eyes and her lip stuck out further, threatening to fall off. She looked just like a kicked puppy.

"That isn't going to change my mind, Annabelle," growled Fran. Bel gasped sharply. "What now?" said Fran, harsher than she had meant to.

"Y- you said my name for the first time! Oh, how I wish this could be under sexier circumstances! With me between your legs and you between mine and me with a…" Bel trailed off into her fantasy drooling, and it took all of Fran's willpower to not bitchslap her. She instead opted for a light cough to snap Bel out of her (rather sexy) lesbian fantasy. "Awww… Oh well. So, what's your name? Just for future reference, don't think for a second that I'm gonna stop calling you Froggy."

"Is it really necessary?" groaned Fran.

"It's only polite. I mean, _I _introduced myself, right? Now come on~!"

"Alright, alright. My name is Fran." At this point, Fran had given up hope. Her composure had abandoned her long ago.

"Hm… Fran… it rolls off the tongue." _Among other things…_ Bel smiled broadly at the thought.

Meanwhile, Fran was busy blushing at Bel's forwardness. _No honorific? Geez, I'm not her waifu! _Fran blushed harder and her green face paint made it seem like she had peaches on his face. "…What?" she choked out.

.

.

.

"You make me so wet…" Bel moaned. Fran broke down on the floor and clutched her face. Nosebleed. "Ushishishi~! You're so dirty Froggy!"

"W—what was that for!" Fran cried, hand over her face. Her voice was muffled.

"Hm? What?"

Fran could only roll her eyes as she groped around for something to stop the bleeding. _Where's a tampon when you need one? _"You just said that I make you wet!" she answered grabbing at the bed, Fran found a piece of cloth and pressed it to her nose. Upon finding that it was her _underwear_, she threw it at Annabelle's face, where it was most appreciated.

"I wanted to see Froggy's reaction," she said, plucking the panties from her head. Fran suddenly rose, ignoring her lack of underwear. She knew she wouldn't need it anyhow.

"I'm leaving. I need to see Xena and tell her I'm here," she said venom oozing from her voice.

"'Kay, have fun Froogy!" sang Bel.

"Good bye, Annabelle."

"I _told_ you to address me as princess, senpai, or onee—"

Fran slammed the door shut before letting Bel finish and the blonde sighed on the other side of the door.

"I wonder what she'll say when she finds out she has to work with me. Hmm… I should give her a gift… Ah!" Vibrator in tow, Annabelle opened her door, only to see Fran already turning to the next hall. "Aww… no surprise vibrator today, Fran," Bel giggled as she withdrew into her room.

As Fran walked down the long hallway, a draft made her feel very awkward between her legs. She was too absorbed in her thoughts to care. "Princess, huh?" she spat. "God save the prince who rescues _her._"

_You make me so wet…_

Why was her heart beating so quickly? What was the truth behind the sensation between her legs?

Fran began to mindfuck herself. _I don't like other girls. But… I used to be a guy and I liked girls. So, it's normal that I like girls now it's just that everyone will think I'm a lesbian, except I'm not because Mukuro turn me into a girl so I'm not a lesbian, I'm straight! I'm straight! _Fran stopped in her tracks to lean against the wall and clutch her head, collecting her thoughts. She had given herself a headache. _Yeah Fran. You're straight. Straight as a fucking rainbow._

"Aw! It's the tsundere!"

FFFFUUUU—Damn.

Fran lifted her head and was face to crotch with the super-lesbian she had seen earlier. The only difference was that she was now cover with a long, black leather coat, adorned with fur trim. "H—hi… Lussuria…"

"D'awww! You remembered my name!" gushed the super-lesbian, "Moe~3"

"You're scaring me…"

"I know~! I get that a lot!" cheered Lussuria.

"That's not a good thing." _Stupid bimbo._

Lussuria's giggles faded and her expression calmed. "Oh, right," she said, "are you looking for the boss?"

"Boss? Oh, Xena, right?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, actually I was. Do you know where he is?"

"But of course~!" _Damn, _thought Fran, _just when I he stopped giggling he starts again!_ _Well, at least he's helping._ "He's over here~" called Lussuria.

After many, **many, **_**many**_ hallways, the pair stopped at a rather beat-up looking door; it was covered in dents. "Bossu~" called Lussuria, with a trolling expression, "the new Mist Guardian is here~!"

…

…

…

"Bossu?"

…

"BOSSU?"

"WUT?" came the reply, and quite a loud one at that.

"You're here~!" _Derp._

"WTF. WHAT DO YOU WANT TRASH?" SAID XENA. (I LIEK CAPS LOCK!)

"It's nice to meet you, Xena," said Fran, offering a low curtsy. Xena was quite the looker. Her slightly curled raven hair fell to her shoulders and her blood red eyes held a certain seductive quality. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a loose black tie and a matching black jacket, slung over her shoulders like a cape. _That's my boss? Dude, she is HOT! _

"Look girly, I don't care what you do, but if you touch my strawberry ice cream you die," stated Xena in a tone as flat as Fran's chest.

"Ah… Okay."

"Bossu~!" Fran whirled around and saw Annabelle walking in, a stack of papers in tow. "I have the reports from my last assignment~ Ohai Froggy~!"

"Just leave them on my desk, princess trash," commanded Xena, not even bothering to look and the blonde.

"Okay~!" sang Bel, happy to be reunited with her Froggy.

"Oh, by the way, new trash," Xena started again, looking up at Fran for the first time. "Annabelle here shall be your partner."

"P—partner?" Fran repeated as she blushed, her mind immediately clouded with dirty thoughts.

"Ushishishishi, I used to work with Mammon, so you and I are going to be working together on our… missions."

"Oh... okay," Fran calmed. _I'm obviously spending too much time with these people. I mean really, It's not like this place revolves around rape._

"Ushishi~? Is my little loli getting some dirty thoughts?" giggled Annabelle.

"Y—…Ah, n—no! Of course not! Why would I?" Fran protested clumsily.

"Ushishishishi~ Isn't it obvious?" Annabelle chuckled, placing her hands behind her head and sticking out her ample breasts.

"Hm. Show-off," Fran pouted, folding his arms.

"Shishishi~!"

"KYA! Xena, who's the new toy?" shouted another woman, walking in. She had short silver hair which would lead anyone to mistake her for a man, but her high, squeaky voice made up for that. Xena glared at the uninvited guest while Fran noticed her for the first time, her headache resurfacing.

"The new Mist trash," scoffed Xena, "shark trash."

"KYA!" repeated the 'shark trash,' drawing a 'sword' from her skirt and flailing it at Xanxus.

"Hey, Lussuria," began Fran, refusing to talk to Belphagor, "who's this chick with the earsplitting scream?"

"This is Squala," introduced the super-lesbian, "she's our Rain Guardian."

"Hm. Not very 'tranquil' if you ask me," muttered Fran, "and what's up with her hair? It makes her look like a Bieber."

"A what?" questioned Bel.

Squala, both having heard and understood the statement, turned his sword on Fran. "KYA! Say that again, loli!"

"What's with your hair?" Fran repeated in expert monotone, "It makes you look like a Bieber."

"KYYA!" Fran stuck her fingers in her ears when the other shouted. "BITCH! I'M THE STRATEGY COMMANDER! YOU OUGHT TO RESPECT ME!"

"Alright, quit PMSing, Bieber-haired commander," deadpanned Fran, "I have a headache."

"She's not going to quiet down at all," growled Belphagor. "She's like this all the time. She lost a bet and doesn't have any more tampons. She's also too lazy to get more and too prideful to ask for any."

"That's fucking brilliant. Are you saying I have to get used to this?"

"Yup."

"FFFFFUUUU—," Fran raged in her droning, emotionless voice.

"Ne, Fran-chan~! You still need to meet Levi~!" interrupted the porn star. Annabelle and Squala groaned simultaneously upon hearing the name 'Levi.'

"Froggy doesn't need to meet Levi," protested Belphagor. "Better yet, we can just lock Levi away where Froggy can't be exposed to her."

"…No one really likes Levi," added Squala.

"She stalks the boss," the princess concluded.

"He... stalks... Xena?"

"Mm-hm," said Annabelle, "unless we're here in the base, she NEVER leaves Xena's side. EVER."

"That's not strange at _all_," Fran said, her sarcasm as prominent as if it were oozing off of the walls.

"Levi-chan is trying her best!" defended Lussuria.

"Best to what?" retorted Squala with a chuckle, "Catch boss on her own so she can pin her down and molest her?"

"No! No," Lussuria yelled, "She wants to prove herself worthy of right-hand woman. Any other motives she has are—!"

"Not happening," interrupted Xena. She glared at Lussuria. "Ever."

"..." An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room, and as Squala lifted her hands to make an akward turtle, Bel decided it was time to continue her new-favorite-hobby of teasing Fran. Sexually, of course. "Ne, Froggy," she began, prodding Fran on the shoulder.

"What is it, fake-princess-senpai?"

"!" Bel looked taken aback at the response. "Fake princess?"

"My master once told me I have a knack for giving people offending nicknames. It's only fitting right?" Fran teased, using the same tone Bel had used.

"I'm a _REAL_ princess," Annabelle hissed, her intense narcissism prevailing over her want to taunt her toy.

"Hmmm? Did I hit a nerve?" Fran pressed. "Horny-princess-senpai?"

"What, so now it's horny princess?" questioned Annabelle, suddenly having the urge to STAB Fran. "Tch."

She suddenly calmed, causing Fran's calm demeanor to falter. "Hm? Finally think of a comeback, idiotic-fake-princess-senpai?" (A/N … these names are so pathetic!)

"I have," Annabelle said.

"Let me hear it."

Annabelle turned to face Fran with a smirk that could break the will of Chuck Norris. "Ushishishishi. So, you're the difficult type of uke."

"Gaspeth!" Everyone in the area (count out Xanxus) gasped at the remark, and Bel let out another snicker when Fran blushed.

"Actually," murmured Lussuria, "that kind of suits her."

"L-lussuria!" whined Fran.

"Ushishishishi~! I win Froggy!" Annabelle laughed; hand over her mouth, giving her the look of a queen who had just demolished a kingdom. Fran remained silent after that, and in a couple of seconds she was magically curled up in a ball in the corner. Growing shrooms.

"Well. She wasn't very happy about that one," laughed Squala.

"Aww... Fran-chan looks pretty defeated," added the porn star.

"Ushishi~ See? The princess never loses to her froggy~!"

"Kya… Bel, I get the feeling she doesn't like you very much," the androgynous girl stated, as Fran tended to her mushrooms.

"Shishishi~" Bel continued to laugh, with no sympathy for the green haired girl.

"Aww... and to think, she has to share a room with you too~!"

"Poor girl."

Fran snapped her head up at the group. No one would have guessed her teal eyes could be so scary. "Excuse me…? What did you say?" she screeched, standing up and turning around.

"Yeah, partners share rooms," said Squala blankly.

"Oh, well that's just GREAT," sulked Fran.

"Shishishi~ Fuck-buddies?" said Annabelle, eyeing Fran (again).

"... Maybe tomorrow," murmured Fran, walking away.

X_.Ò-A-Ò._X

* * *

_**Losing will to write… anyway, this one is a bit more copy-pasta, considering for the last half I did actually copy and paste the story and edit as I went along. I don't think this chapter had as much potential for lulz as the last one. I don't liek this chapter. Imma go chase Mudkipz. I liek those.**_


	3. Omake: The Frog Hat

_**I think everyone deserves an omake today, seeing as how my partner-in-crime's Internet died. I suggest those who read this look up "Suwako" on Google. Touhou has recently become my drug. Literally. N-n-nice boat, Suwako's nice boat... **_

_**/maniacal laughter**_

"Ahhh..." Fran yawned softly as light filtered through the curtains of the blood-red room. She had been here for many months now, yet the days had melded together. Not to say that all days were the same; there was never a dull moment with her princess the orgies they had... Fran snapped herself out of her daze and shook herself from the blush she wore, replacing it with a frown as she found herself alone in the bed. As if that wasn't enough, she also had this odd feeling that something else was amiss in her room, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Once again shrugging off her feelings, Fran started for the bathroom. Now, simply to give the poor girl some air, we shall simply say that she had gone to take a shower, judging by the noises from the bathroom, and leave it at that. No reason to follow the loli into shower when we know what she's doing... right? ...Ahem, leaving whatever else might have happened in there to the imagination, Fran walked out with a towel closed loosely at her chest (not like there's anything there to hold it up...). Steam poured out as Fran walked to her dresser, inspecting her appearance putting on her clothes. She pulled on her familiar school girl uniform, as, for reasons unknown, she was allowed by Xena to wear it in place of the black coat.

_I still can't shake the feeling that something's missing here... _Fran continued to ponder this matter as she dressed and was soon reaching for her hat, still lost in her thoughts. She had received this hat shortly after arriving and hearing that her current lover, Annabelle, had a bit of a fetish for oversized novelty hats. She grabbed the eye of it and was taken aback, literally.

It just _squirmed. _Fran landed on the ground with a _thud_ and stared at- what she thought was- a sentient _hat. _Yes, a rather large, light brown, wide brimmed, _**frog-eyed**_, hat was just_ staring at her._

Behind her, the door clicked open. Annabelle walked in- calmly for once- and was promptly attacked by her girlfriend.

"F-Froggy...? What's wrong?" the princess's mood turned around and was immediately on alert. _Nothing_ got her little Froggy on edge like this, save for certain occasions when Bel decides to put in extra effort into changing Fran's mood. Knives were drawn and waists were clutched as Bel scanned the room for intruders. She was met with the hat.

"Uh... Froggy, did you get a new hat?" Bel calmed once more and held her love closer, effectively hiding her smirk.

"NO! I-I woke up and when I grabbed my hat that- that thing was in its place!" Fran looked up and saw the amused look on her princess's face. "It's true, I swear!"

The smile softened and Bel began to stroke Fran's hair. "I know, I know. I believe you Froggy. Now, let's look at it, shall we?" Fran nodded and the couple approached the hat cautiously. Slowly, Bel poked the eye of the hat.

"KERO KERO KERO KERO KERO KERO!"

"AHHHH!" "KYAAA!" _DID IT JUST SCREAM IN PAIN?_

"S-sorry! Sorry! I didn't know that you could feel!" Bel apologized clumsily and quickly, feeling sillier with every word.

"Don't apologize to it!" scoffed Fran. The hat gave Fran a distraught expression, its top sagging lower and its eyes seeming to close. _How does it close its eyes without eyelids...? _This thought however was completely abandoned and replaced with profuse verbal apologies.

After a long, awkward-turtle-worthy silence, Annabelle spoke up. "Fran... I don't think it's dangerous... and it does kinda turn me on... maybe you should keep it?"

"Kero! Kero-Kero!" The hat took on a "tail-wagging-puppy" appearance.

"...Does it really turn you on...? W-well, I guess I can't argue with that!" Fran grasped the hat and lowered it to her head.

Suddenly, the room was filled with light and Fran found that her hands now held her normal, black, frog helmet.

Both girls looked at each other before sighing in relief. They laughed and proceeded out the door, the reason why Bel originally came in forgotten.

"Ah! AHNN! Xena-sama...! Haa..."

"Come on Lussuria... almost... Ahh..."

"AHHHH~! 3"

Two screams resonated through the corridors, startling the blonde and her loli.

"SHIT! The orgy! The princess forgot about the orgy!"

"That's fine. We can have our own, right _Annabelle-sama?_"

"Mmm... I've taught you well Froggy~!" 

**Meanwhile, in Gensokyo...**

"Suwako, look!" Kanako pointed to the odd black frog helmet, which was the source of the light filling the shrine.

"Yay! Kanako, Kero-chan is back!" Suwako dived down and hugged her hat, which was quite happy to be home on Suwako's head.

"Good thing too, the other one kinda creeped me out..." mumbled the blue haired goddess.

"Should I go find Sanae-chan and tell her to stop looking?" questioned the frog goddess with an expression that would set a fire in even Letty's heart.

Kanako, of course, couldn't resist.

"Nah, she'll give up eventually. Besides this calls for a celebration!" And with that, the shrine was destined to be filled with beautiful noises. Sanae never did find the courage to go back inside.

_**My partner should be done soon, this is just to hold people over. You can also read the drabbles she made on that website I can't remember or maybe read the original "A Royal Meeting" by Phoenix of Starlight. I'm also considering an unlikely original story (- Probably won't happen due to laziness). I shall leave you with this: Ei-rin! Ei-rin! Tasukete Ei-rin!**_


	4. Lost Chapter  Dicontinued

_**OKAY! SO! I feel it's time to officially discontinue this story (although it's been at more than half a year since it's been updated…). Basically, I have zero motivation for this story, and no amount of reviews will change that. You can't blame me when these are all characters I don't know for a series I will never watch. Plus I just kinda wanted to troll Chibiko :P**_

_**This is the (unfinished) chapter written by my partner in crime and the one Chibiko affectionately knows as "Senpai," but be warned that this chapter is riddled with errors.**_

_**Now that long Author's Note is long, here you go.**_

* * *

"Shishishi... fuck buddies?"

"...not tonight."

Bel's laugh echoed in Fran's head. Fuck buddies, fuck buddies, FUCK BUDDIES? When did that come up? It was only Fran's second night at the Varia and she already had a fuck buddy. Well, not tonight, as she had politely requested to sleep on the floor over sharing a bed with that gothic rapist. Who need to sleep with _that,_especially after it previously raped you the very same day. That being the case, why was Fran referring to Bel as her fuck buddy? They were most, certainly not fuck buddies, and they would never, never even come close to it... If the loli could help it.

Fran rolled over on the ground, her body already aching from the floor's hard surface. Her head now throbbing too, from that intense deduction of the day's...problems.

"I replied to Annabel with 'not tonight' does this mean she'll be expecting-"

Fran's thoughts were cut short by a knock on the door, sounding from the ever dreaded Princess the Ripper's room. Groaning, Fran turned herself away from the disturbance and attempted to occupy herself with the ground; not wanting to view that formidable grin that constantly remained stretched across the Princess' face. She heard faint shuffling coming from behind, and sure enough the door swung open reveling the whore who was probably back for another session.

For once in her life, the silver tiara the blond bimbo was so proud of was absent from its spot over the long blond bangs, which never ceased to shielded her eyes.

"Heyy, Froggy!" Bel called as that wide, white, sickening, smirk crept up her face signaling to Fran that something she did not wish was bound to happen.

"Hello there, idiotic-fake-rapist-princess," Fran greeted, turning over to peer up at Bel.

Bel twitched slightly at the comment, but smoothly bit back her retort as any _mature_person of her royal class would, and stepped aside to grant the loli entrance into her chamber.

"I see you like to keep your...er...room nice and princess like." Fran commented observing the dimly lit blood red and gold room.

"Yeah, Luss is good at some things!" The princess returned excitedly as she advanced toward her new toy.

Fran stood there paralyzed. Maybe due to the fact that the room was only illuminated by candles giving off an eerie romantic feeling from all the red, or the fact that the bed was of such great size you could have over nine thousand doing it all at once; Fran was almost sure this is what Bel had been referring to with "Luss is good at some things". No, those reasons didn't seem to be quite right, it was most likely because the blond whore had already positioned herself behind the loli and had slipped her hands up the poor girl's skirt and was currently playing with edges of her panties.

"Ah…Annabel's hands are so cold, but her fingers are so soft and graceful. . . the way she's rubbing my thighs…I wish that I hadn't been knocked unconscious from Squala's scream earlier when-" Fran caught herself in the middle of her fantasy, "What am I thinking? Am I honestly _this_sex deprived?"

A sudden whisper in her ear instantly brought Fran back into reality.

"Would Froggy like to take this to the bed for another round?" The princess playfully teased.

Fran enjoyed the warm sensation of Bel pressing against her. The way she could feel the blond girl's breath on her neck, it smelled liked strawberries and though the loli hated to admit it, it smelledmnice.

"Oh, no…Its quite alright. I can just continue sleeping on the floor, best not to disturb the princess' beauty sleep right?" Fran stammered in return, her knees buckling in attempt to keep Bel out.

"Though my mind is thinking these unacceptable, perverted thoughts, at least my body isn't responding in the same way." Fran thought and continued to pray that her panties didn't get even the slightest bit wet. Then an Idea came to her...

"This was all caused by master...so then the bad thoughts I'm thinking are also created by him. But, then this must mean all of Annabel's actions are also because of him, after all this is an illusion, an illusion that HE created, right? Wait, if that's all true, doesn't this means Annabel really doesn't love me so...is this some kind of indirect way master is using to tell me that he loves me and wants me in his pants?"

Annabel removed her hands from the loli's panties and stepped back. Obviously offended she pouted in return to Fran's refusal. "Why not sleep with _me_? Who doesn't want to sleep with _me_, the _Princess_? Come on, Froggy! The bed is big enough for two~!"

"NO Annabel!" Fran yelled in a voice quite loud to have come from her little body. "…I'm not exactly comfortable sleeping with some gothic rapist...such as yourself."

Annabel whined something incoherent in response to her misbehaving fuck buddy.

"Suit yourself!" She snapped and climbed into her fit-for-that-over-9000-way bed.

"Night Bel." Fran whispered, positioning herself in a spot on the ground.

The floor in the princess' room was as uncomfortable, if even not more, than where the loli had previously been resting. Rolling over, Fran tried to find a comfortable spot. She reasoned it would be another sleepless night.

Lazily, Bel whipped her hand over and switched off the light. [A/N obviously she previously extinguished all the candles but im just to lazy(like bel in this sentence haha thats...great...) to add that in]

"Good Night..." Bel whispered again, a hint of sadness in her voice.

To pass the sleepless time occupied on the cold, hard floor, Fran returned to her thoughts.

"Huh...Didn't Bel share a room with Mammon, before I arrived?" Then she finally understood. "Oh, Annabel must have slept with him!"

Despite Fran's previous assumption, she began to drift asleep with the aid of Bel's soft snoring.

Little did the innocently, sleeping loli know, that, Bel had just been feigning sleep. Expertly, the rapist silently slipped out of bed and bent down next to her victim.

"Silly Froggy~ of course the princess doesn't snore!" Annabel snickered, and skillfully slipped her hands under the loli and slowly moved her on the bed without making a single noise or abrupt movement disturbing Fran's sleep.

The sun was just beginning to rise when the loli woke in her new habitat. Her eyes fluttered open and she instantly sensed that something was different. She felt the weight of a person's body wrapped around her, a warm, strawberry, scented breath beating on her neck and they were laying on a fluffy, cushioned area.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Fran screeched rather impressively, considering she just woke up.

* * *

_**Cue abrupt ending… Now. This story was going to end at chapter 12 with Fran getting "killed" by a tentacle monster in her dream and subsequently waking up from Mukuro's illusion. But looks like we'll never see that, will we~?**_


	5. THE LONG AWAITED END

_**I figure since you weirdos keep supporting this monstrosity, I should give you a satisfying ending. Even if it's only like, 10 of you. So here.**_

* * *

"Gah, dammit you stupid princess wannabe…" groaned Fran, "I'm going back to bed." With that, Fran lay her head oh-so-gently back on her pillow with a thud.

The princess scoffed, "YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT TO YOUR SUPERIORERERER LEADER?" A newfound rage boiled up within her, but the gentle face of the teal locked girl made her falter.

"… Ah, whatever. There are other cute girls out there I can prowl on. It's not like one missing will upset the balance of the world I currently exist in. Now, should I strangle her or stab her…?"

LOLOLOLOLOL

_Meanwhile, as Annabelle searched for her wires… Fran dreams._

There are strange murmurs all around. Nothing the petite loli can make out, but as far as she can tell, it's best that she doesn't understand.

She's bound to a steel table with the crude lashings of a rough rope, which digs into her skin with every move she makes. A single, dim lamp shines above her, lighting only the table. She can't see a soul; but she feels as though millions of eyes are boring into her. She tries to move away from the ghostly stares, an act which only causes her pain.

She feels a draft in her lower body. She appears to be fully clothed, but the chills tell her otherwise. Her undergarments are gone; her _modest_ school uniform being her only means of coverage. From the dark comes a new sound: an otherworldly, unhuman sound, reminiscent of the sound of two wet, soft objects sliding together. Fran's seen enough hentai to know where this is going.

A vile, monster emerges from the darkness, it's true horror beyond description. Long, wriggling tentacoils flail out of a central mass from every orifice the beast has; and it has MANY ORIFICES. MORE THAN FRAN HAS EVER SEEN IN HER LIFETIME. LIKE ALL THE ORIFICES.

The base of the creature is extremely fleshy. It folds upon itself like an obese human, only the flesh is a color that Fran is certain humanity has not devised a name for. Its "eyes" are particularly grotesque. Each tentacoil is adorned with a eyes at its tip, and the edge of each eye socket is lined with smaller, non-bespeckled tentacoils. The beast was covered in bumps of all sizes: from growths that could be called warts to others that could be basketballs.

The beast closed in on Fran, and surrounded her. Each tentacoil was at least 3 inches from her, but none made contact. It seemed to be judging her.

After assessing her, the beast retracted and let her alone for a moment.

But only for a moment.

The monster closed in on her, in an unsatisfied rage! This monster, you see, was not after lolis! It desired big, voluptuous breats! He(?) began to assult her (in a non-sexual way) and covered her entire body with horrendous bruises. Her skin was a disgusting color; she no longer looked human.

The tentacoil monster delivered a final blow to her chest with its largest appendage, killing Fran.

…But wait isn't this a dream?

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

"Honey, I'm back~!" called the Misa-Misa imposter. In her hands was a quality length of barbed wire. "Huh…? Where is she? …Oh well. I wonder what's foar break fast?"

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

"…UWAHWAWAWAWAWA!"

"…What an interesting way to wake up."

Fran looked around.

"_Down first…"_ The slight bulge on his chest was gone. He was wearing normal clothing. He was sitting upright in his master's bed, clutching a blanket to his chest.

"_Left and right…" _He was in his master's room.

"_And now… Straight…"_ No tentacoils.

It took him about five seconds to process what just happened.

"Y-you… you… YOU BASTARD! DAMNED ILLUSIONIST! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The two men were out the door in an instant. What the blue-haired one didn't notice however, were the joyous tears streaming down Fran's face.

"_I'm alive…!"_

* * *

_**I this story officially done, with this crappy, rushed ending.**_


End file.
